songhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Torrine
The coastal nation of Songhaven. It is home to the Elder Giant Avandin Cuorre and is ruled by Dominic Stacey. Most living in Torrine are generally laborers - the sea is rich in resources, making it perfect for any who really just want to generally contribute physical work. Art is…somewhat looked down upon in Torrine in favor of more useful crafts (why paint a picture when you could help paint this chair), as the nation is generally driven by the workforce and values labor over play. Within Torrines borders lies the Sea of Maridia - which, while technically part of Torrine, is governed by somewhat different rules, and houses more the sailors, pirates, and travellers of the world. Major Cities in Torrine Perla - The capital city of Torrine. This is where most craft happens - there are workshops upon workshops where anything and everything is made. It’s generally a work city - finished products are shipped off to Alta Gloria to be bought. The ruler of Torrine, Dominic, resides here. Blackhelm - Here be forges and blacksmiths and weapon makers of all kinds! A favorite destination of travel for warriors of Violl’s Garden - they have a close relationship with the crafters of this city. The Patchwork Oda lives here. Alta Gloria - Dubbed “The City of Shining Colors”, Alta Gloria is the nation’s liveliest port city. Here is where all shopping gets done, and it’s often a vacation destination for non-natives. Finished crafts are shipped out here to be sold, and the coastal breeze and wonderful climate make it a great destination for a getaway! This is also where the majority of the city's "entertainment" is had - casinos and museums of craft, etc... Cape Portia - A fishing city where the majority of, well, fish come in! This is where ships generally dock and sailors get their kicks. It gets unsafe at night. Berna - The city farthest from the coast where farming, ranching, and hunting happen. The Beasts are most plentiful around here these days, but the people of Berna insist on continuing to live out their lives, because surely this too will pass. Biel - A city in the mountains so closely bordering Violl’s Garden that many don’t quite consider it part of Torrine. Still, it’s a peaceful place where many of the nation’s greatest crafters come to retire and live out the rest of their days. There are still natural resources here and craft to be had, but in general it might be the quietest part of Torrine. The Jewel of Torrine - The private island of Benissimo von Ordanza. Von Ordanza is the only asshole who is rich, powerful, and self-centered enough to have his own private island, and he’s taking full advantage of this. Few other than von Ordanza himself have actually been on the island, but it’s said that he keeps a truckload of servants there who are responsible for the place’s upkeep alone. It’s reportedly very beautiful. Fashion in Torrine The fashions of Torrine vary a little between the people living on the coast and those living inland. By the shore, swimsuit-like materials are more popular, and scale or fishnet patterns take a lot of prevalence. Inland, plaid is popular, especially complimented with a wide brimmed hat. In general, shades of blue and white are what people seem to favor. Clothing in Torrine usually tends towards practical - outfits that you can work in and get dirty that are easily cleaned after a hard day's work. Tourists or outsiders are often easily recognized by the impracticality of their clothing - and Alta Gloria in particular sells a lot of this, FOR tourists, because only someone living outside of Torrine would ever get caught wearing a "Life's a Beach!" tank top. Currently in Torrine, backpacks are becoming incredibly popular. Not only are they practical, but as the trend catches on, they're starting to be designed with cute patterns and symbols for everyone to wear. It's nice! Category:Locations